Captured Moments
by Izzybearboo
Summary: Collection of Fem Fushimi oneshots with members of Scepter 4 and HOMRA.
1. Festival (Enomoto)

"I swear those strains are getting worse and worse." Fuse lightly bumped his shoulder with Hidaka's shoulder.

"It's just because that one strain got out and put that bug in our system. I still can't figure out how he's letting out all those strains." hummed Hidaka. Fuse tapped Hidaka's head with his knuckle.

"You're just not that smart." Hidaka began to shout about him just not knowing much about the strain and Fuse smirking. Both didn't see the two figures approaching.

"YO!" Fuse jumped and Hidaka shrieked.

"Damn it Andy!" Hidaka and Fuse both yelled. Enomoto stepped forward with a nervous smile trying to calm them down.

Andy was ignoring the glares sent his way and was on the floor clutching his stomach laughing. "You should have -gasp- seen your faces. HAHAHA! Hidaka -gasp- screamed like a -gasp- a little girl."

When Andy tried to get up Hidaka wrestled him back to the ground, growling nonsense. Fuse ignored the two and turned to Enomoto, " Where are you guys heading?"

"To drop off our reports. The others got called out because of another strain, so we need to turn theirs in as well."

"Well good luck." Enomoto gave him a questioning look, "Fushimi is the only one there. We just got back from giving her our reports."

"Is she in a bad mood?" Enomoto began to sweat out of nervousness.

"Yeah. The strains have been popping up all day and she got stuck with all of paperwork."

"I almost feel sorry for her." Andy said dodging Hidaka.

"Hey." Hidaka picked himself off the floor after an embarrassing fall courtesy of Andy, "She's just a little bit awkward. We need to give her a chance."

Fuse sighed, "We've been over this." Andy and even Enomoto (reluctantly) gave a nod. "She's just a mean person. Leave it alone."

"And hey." he started to walk away, "Everytime you try to include her or make her open up she ends up turning her anger on all of us." Enomoto followed him.

Hidaka ignored him, "Ask her if she wants to go to the festival with us!"

Enomoto and Andy both sighed and began the short walk to the dreaded room. Not that it was a bad room. Just that everybody would be out and the only one who would be there was Fushimi, and she tended to suffocate people in a empty room.

"You ready?" Enomoto didn't notice when they arrived. Nodding they both took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The room's light was turned off and the only light could be seen was from only computer turned on in the corner and the rays of light creeping out from behind the blinds. Enomoto had a strong urge to rip the blinds off and see if it will get rid of the dark aura coming from the girl typing away on the computer.

Brave Andy took a step forward, "We have the reports Fushimi.", his voice shook a little.

She clicked her tongue, "Just your's?"

Enomoto decided to step in since Andy looked like he was going to run away, "The others had to go as backup for another team dealing with some more strains. We have their reports."

She clicked her tongue again and stopped typing to glance up at them and held out her hand. They both tried to give her the papers without not making it obvious they were avoiding touching her hand or fingers. Immediately she leafed through the papers and found Andy's report. Her eyes skimmed over it and she gave a hum of approval.

"You don't need to fix your report Domyoji." With that he ran out of the room leaving behind Enomoto. Then the strangest thing happened.

Enomoto must have had the greatest luck to stumble across the once in a lifetime moment. As he stood there wondering if that was also his dismissal Fushimi must have not noticed that he was still there because she yawned.

To anybody who spent 5 minutes with her would know that her pride wouldn't allow her to show a moment of weakness, like yawning, in front of others. It took Enomoto less than a second to realise this and then he really looked at her.

Lifeless blue hair was tucked behind her ears. Big black bags hung under her eyes stood out on her sickly pale skin. She was squinting her eyes and slightly leaning towards the screen and Enomoto had to wonder how long she had been working in the dark without a break. And then he noticed what was happening around her. There were empty coffee cans and a half empty take out box, maeby it was less then half way empty. The coffee cans were scattered across her desk and Enomoto remembered that every time he saw her she was working or doing something work related.

Then he started to worry. Take out and coffee cans were a regular thing with Fushimi and always overlooked. If she was living off of that like Enomoto feared then it would explain her lack of muscle. The females of Scepter 4 had some muscle due to their rigorous training but Fushimi remand with twig like limbs. Despite that she was ruthless on the field. Nobody saw her fight or train but when ever Fushimi ran into a strain or criminal being hunted by Scepter 4 she (apparently) held nothing back and destroyed them. And everyone saw the state she left them in.

That fact should have stopped Enomoto. Should have stopped him from picking up the empty cans on her desk and tossing into the trash bin by her desk. But it didn't.

Enomoto felt her glare at him, and maeby it was his imagination but he could have sworn she was a little bit surprised. He walked over to a window and pulled back the blinds. "Are you coming to the festival with us?" It took all his willpower not to stutter when he heard her start hitting the keys again with more force.

She clicked her tongue, "Hell no."

This time he couldn't stop the stutter, "But it... will be good for…...you. Not that I'm saying you're not good. Wait-you're not good but not not good good. Its just that…...well, you look kind of sick. Oh-no! I'm sure that didn't come out right. I'm so sorry!" He bowed trying to avoid looking into her piercing gaze.

A click of the tongue "Spit it out." he took a deep breath.

"You have been spending a lot of time in here and you look like you deserve a break. Not that I'm saying you don't look good, its just that-" a warning growl came from her, "Hidaka wanted to ask you but he couldn't and you are a hard worker and you deserve a break every once in a while."

"No" there was no clicking of the tongue. Enomoto began to push.

"Please. If you don't like it you can go but please…."

Enomoto must have been a pathetic sight for her to turn back to her computer and throw a small "fine" over her shoulder.

"Really?! That's great. Awashima and some girls are going out to shop I'll tell them about-" Fushimi glared at him. "Right." he chuckled nervously, "I'll be going now."

Fushimi didn't even bother to look at him as he shut the door. Just kept typing away.

…..

The truth was Enomoto forgot Fushimi agreed to come. He was sent on a small mission and made it just in time for the festival. But to be fair everyone forgot. Hidaka was used to Fushimi turning him down he must have gotten used to it. As for everyone else they just didn't care. But everything came back to Enomoto when the girls arrived.

All the girls had on fancy and colorful designs each breathtaking in their own way. But the one trailing behind Awashima, who wore a white kimono with pink sakura petals and a slightly darker pink obi, like back at Scepter 4 HQ made most of their jaws drop.

Fushimi didn't have on any make up caked on her face, so there was nothing to hide her dark bags or her pale skin. Her bluish-black hair glowed in the colorful lights. Small and fragile wrists and hands peaked out of the sleeves of a black kimono accompanied by a blue obi that matched her eyes. Those cold eyes glared at them snapping them out of it and her aura that screamed 'untouchable' made them freeze.

"What are you idiots staring at?" Fushimi looked as if she was restraining herself from pulling her knives out and giving them a painful death.

"You came!" Hidaka step forward, if it was to give her a pat on her head/shoulder or hug her, nobody will ever know. The sharp kick to his knee halted any movements he made towards her.

"Tch. Stay away from me." Fuse dragged Hidaka away from her before he could say anything else that would piss Fushimi off.

Enomoto sighed, he could feel a headache starting to form. Luckily the others seemed to ignore her and started to explore the festival. As they went to the many stalls filled with fun games and delicious food Enomoto notice some things.

Fuse and Andy would throw glares at her every once and a while. Hidaka would look at her with pity in his eyes. The sad thing was he knew that she saw all those looks directed at her.

But he wasn't sad for Fushimi, but the others. He could feel the annoyance radiating off of her in waves. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her fingers twitch occasionally like she wanted to bring her knives out and end whatever was annoying her. But maeby that glint he thought he saw in her eyes wasn't annoyance but loneliness. After all she was the traitor of HOMRA that now worked for Scepter 4. No matter what happened she would never be truly accepted (the rumors of her having two different colored flames didn't help). It pulled on Enomoto's heart strings with a fierceness that could only be related to Fushimi. Maeby deep down she was a good person. If so wouldn't she deserve better than this?

"-moto. Enomoto. You with us?" Akiyama waved his hand in front of Enomoto's face. Benzai and Kamo stood behind him giving Enomoto questioning glances, "We lost you for a minute. You almost ran into Goto earlier."

Enomoto blushed, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?" Kamo asked boredly. Enomoto looked at Andy, Goto, Fuse, and Hidaka try to catch the fish with their nets. And failed. Then he looked at Fushimi who was looking up at the sky like she was asking whatever higher power that was listening "Why me?".

"I'm going to go check out something really quick. I'll catch up with you guys later." he turned around and approached Fushimi who was a few feet behind Awashima and her giant load of red bean paste.

"Fushimi?" she looked at him and glared, "I'm sorry. I dragged you out here and I haven't tried to make this an enjoyable experience for you. Would you please let me take you to get some tea, I'll pay."

She was still glaring at him but she softly clicked her tongue and Enomoto took that as a 'yes'. He didn't see the 3 figures looking at the scene in shock.

….

"Why don't you drink something else besides coffee? Well I-I just, you know, its just that all the c-coffee you drink can't be….healthy for you." Enomoto looked at his lap to avoid Fushimi's glare.

Her glare intensified, "I don't drink a lot of tea so…." Enomoto's head snapped up and he looked at her in shock.

"You don't know what to get?" his voice was barely a whisper as Fushimi gave him a look that clearly said 'say anything else and I'll gut you'. Clearing his throat he hopped his voice wouldn't crack, "My favorite is gyokuro but you might like the sencha better." He wondered if he made the right move recommending the tea.

Luckily the waitress came to take their order. After he said what he wanted Enomoto expected Fushimi to order one of the two coffees at the bottom of the menu but was surprised when she said, "Sencha." instead. But it was soon buried under fear when Fushimi flashed him one of her knives.

The awkward silence only lasted until the tea arrived and soon they both began to relax. There was no conversation but that didn't bother Enomoto. At least Fushimi didn't act like she did back at Scepter 4 HQ. It was actually refreshing and Enomoto found himself enjoying it a little bit. But then they showed up and the peaceful moment was ruined.

"Enomoto? What are you doing here?" Kamo approached the table with Benzai and Akiyama walking behind him with curious looks on their faces, "...Fushimi?"

She didn't even spare them a look but Enomoto saw her sit up straighter and lock the cup in a vice like grip. The relaxed air she had around herself vanished and she clicked her tongue at them.

Hello Fushimi-" Akiyama, like the polite person he was, tried to include her but apparently Banzai's overactive imagination got the better of him.

"Are you two dating?" he blurted out.

It was either Enomoto's shocked "NO!" or Fushimi's deadly glare (or both) that must have straightened out that problem. And by some cruel twist of fate all the other booths were full and Kamo, Banzai, and Akiyama had enough room to sit down at Enomoto and Fushimi's table.

Kamo and Benzai managed to squeeze on Enomoto's side while Akiyama willingly sat down next to Fushimi. Enomoto started to think that Fushimi just had this thing about being around people when she started to tense up more when Akiyama sat down next to her. Akiyama must have noticed it too because he tried to give her enough space as he could without it being obvious.

Enomoto found himself missing the, closest thing to, relaxed Fushimi as she clicked her tongue when a group of loud teenagers passed them. "So Fushimi…." Akiyama tried to and failed to look her in the eyes (because she wasn't looking at him), "Are you enjoying the festival? You don't usually come to these sorts of things."

"Tch. It's fine." she didn't even look at him. Akiyama must have understood that she wasn't in the mood for talking and stayed silent until the tea came.

When they started to talk and ignore Fushimi, Enomoto noticed that she loosened up a little bit but not as much before they came. She flagged down the waitress and asked for a refill which startled them. For the next 5 minutes they had a hard time keeping the conversation going because they kept glancing at her out of the corners of their eyes.

….

"Fu-hic-shimi!" sang Hidaka as he staggered over to them.

The five of them left after finishing their tea to go find the others. The captain was distracted by one of the festival games with Awashima behind him drinking a drink that was half way filled with red bean paste. Goto, Andy, Hidaka, and Fuse must have been drinking. When Kamo saw that Andy had a beer bottle in his hand he rushed off to stop the minor from drinking any more. Fuse looked as if he was about to pick a fight with a man who bumped into him, and was weakly held back by Goto. Akiyama went to go help Goto and was followed by Benzai.

Enomoto started to panic at the commotion they were beginning to cause with Andy's loud complaints when Kamo managed to pry his hands of the bottle and Fuse fighting against Benzai and Akiyama's hold while Goto fell down. Enomoto froze when he saw the captain heading their way and completely forgot about a drunk Hidaka who was making his way to Fushimi.

"Why -hic- are so m-hic-mean to -hic- me?" Hidaka fell down hard and Fushimi couldn't help the small sliver of pity creeping into her. She held out one of her small hands and Hidaka stared at it for a moment before it with both his hands and crying happy tears, but not getting up. Fushimi sighed and ripped her hand from his and grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him up.

"Idiot." The tears weren't so happy now.

"Say that again! Asshole!" Hidaka's head perked up at the sound Fuse's voice.

"Don't wo-hic-worry Fuse -hic- I'm coming." Hidaka tried to run over to Fuse and the others but tripped and fell again and did something resembling a bear crawl leaving Fushimi with a glare on her face.

"Tch." Nobody noticed when she left.


	2. Ooh Child (Scepter 4)

"It doesn't matter if you won't tell us how you three apprehended the strain that managed to get away from the rest of the main group. We found surveillance footage so you can keep quiet all you want." Munakata smirked at the kneeling Awashima, Yayoi, and Fushimi.

Behind him Kamo, Akiyama, Benzai, Hidaka, Fuse, Enomoto, and Goto were sitting at three tables put together doing paper work or typing away on a computer. They were all shocked that not only did the three women disobey the captain (Fushimi doing it wasn't much of a surprise) but they refused to tell him what had happened.

"Do we even want to know?" Goto whispered to the others.

"I would expect this from Fushimi," Kamo was still typing away on the computer, "But Awashima and even Yayoi won't tell him."

Hidaka gulped, "It must have been very violent, they broke a lot of rules, or…" everybody leaned in as Hidaka barely spoke in a whisper, "incredibly embarrassing."

"If it is embarrassing then Fushimi wouldn't let anyone, let alone us, see what happened." Akiyama glanced at the kneeling girls expecting Fushimi to be glaring at them. She wasn't.

Fuse noticed this, "Yeah, she probably threatened Yayoi not to tell. I can't imagine what she said to Awashimi. She probably didn't say anything to her because Awashima did something too."

"We don't even know what happened, don't make assumptions." Benzai was working uploading the footage to the screen on the wall. "It's taking so long because the computer that was hooked up to all the cameras in that area was destroyed in the rumble but I can still pull up the video." The last part was spoken loud enough for the captain and girls to hear.

Awashima looked slightly paler and Yayoi blushed and covered her face with her hands, and Fushimi just glared at him. Benzai looked away used to her glares. Fushimi with nothing to direct her anger at left the room muttering curses and complaining about "this job is bullshit".

"I wonder…" the captain muttered making everyone in the room feel a shiver run down their spines.

A beeping from the computer signaled the footage was finished and ready for viewing, "I'm pulling it up now." Benzai pulled it up on the screen on the wall where they could see it.

"I don't want to relive this." Yayoi whimpered.

"Stay strong." Awashima patted her shoulder. Everyone but the captain paled and they all thought.

'What are we getting into?'

-*static* There were the remains of a building everywhere. Then a man, around 40, ran in the view of the camera clutching a strange staff.

"Stop right there!" Awashima's voice rang through the air making the man stop in his tracks.

Awashima came into view with Fushimi and Yayoi behind her with a tranquilizer gun slung around her shoulder. *static* "Put down the staff now!" *satic*

Just as Awashima drew her sword and Fushimi pulled out 4 of her knives the man raised his staff and brought it down with a 'clang'.

*static* *crashing and a giant bang* *static* *yelp* *groaning* *static*

The girls were lying on the ground groaning in pain. Yayoi's tranquilizer gun was somewhere off-screen, Awashima's saber was peeking out of the corner of the frame, and Fushimi's knives were scattered across the ground. All three of them had a faint glow around their wrists like handcuffs. The only one left standing was the man.

"Soon after I finish you off I will go back and free my comrades. Together we will free our brothers and sisters and crush Scepter 4. You think you are superior-" he didn't notice when the girls managed to huddle together and whisper their plan to take him down.

Yayoi nodded and started to slowly crawl around the strain while Fushimi and Awashima were still whispering furiously. Awashima gestured to her saber and Fushimi glared at her mouthing something to her (most likely cursing her out). Soon Fushimi threw her hands up in defeat.

"...and since my power can easily combat and restrict the Scepter 4 aura I will lead them to greatness!" He didn't notice Awashima slowly inching towards her saber or Fushimi looking around in a panic for something.

"My powers are already growing and I can block three Scepter 4 members and their aura." he glanced at Awashima and Fushimi, making them freeze, he seemed to have forgotten Yayori. The glowing 'handcuffs' began to dim but nobody noticed it.

Fushimi swung her head around a few more times before she froze and her eyes settled on something off-screen. Her face turned red and a look of horror dawned on her face. Looking at the strain and Awashima who gestured for her to do something, Fushimi took a deep breath.

"One more hit and you're done for. Prepare to die!" Just as he raised the staff above his head and was about to strike down a finishing blow he heard Fushimi start humming.

"~Ooh child things are gonna get easier~" Fushimi sang, "~Ooh child things'll be brighter~" she started to dance.

"Listen to these words. ~Ooh child things are gonna get easier~" the strain lowered his staff and Awashima stopped inching to her saber and looked at Fushimi in shock. "~Ooh child things'll get brighter~ Now bring it down hard. ~Someday!~"

The strain looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Dance off bro. Me and you." Fushimi was still dancing and looking as serious as can be. She pointed at Awashima, "Awashima."

The strain looked at Awashima like he was expecting her to dance as well. He didn't notice that she had moved from her original spot. Awashima shook her head with a blush on her face. The 'handcuffs' were gone.

"Subtle. Take it back." Fushimi went back to dancing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the strain yelled frustrated.

Fushimi smirked and continued dancing, "I'm distracting you."

The strain whirled around to see Yayoi pointing the tranquilizer gun at him. When he moved Awashima dived for her saber and Fushimi picked up some knives. The three girls attacked him at once not giving him time to protect himself.

The strain laid on the ground with tranquilizer darts in his stomach, two knives lodged in his arm, and a slash on his chest. Fushimi ran towards him and kicked the staff out of his reach before sinking to the ground.

"I-I can't...it was-no. W-w-why?" Fushimi stuttered with a mix of emotions on her face. Shock, embarrassment, anger, and other emotions. "Th-that was….."

Yayoi had her mouth hanging open with shock written all over her face. Awashima looked normal but you could see how big her eyes were. Fushimi's face was tomato red and she opened and closed her mouth with no words coming out.

A few minutes later that had yet to move and Fushimi spoke. "Never again- Don't say-" she had trouble finishing the sentence but the other girls seemed to get an idea of what she was trying to say and nodded. *static*-

"Holy shit."

…

The next day was like any other day. But they couldn't help but glance at Fushimi every once and awhile. I'm going to leave what happened after the video to your imagination.

"Andy hurry up." Kamo called from the door. The others were behind him waiting for Andy to get off his computer.

"Give me a sec!" Andy was fidgeting with nervousness as he glanced at Fushimi and the computer. "Done!"

The familiar tone of "Ooh Child" by The Five Stairsteps rang out from the computer making Fushimi suddenly stand up. Andy barely had any time before Fushimi was throwing knives at him. He yelped and ran towards the door just as three knives hit the doorframe.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hidaka yelled as he and the rest ran down the hall. They didn't see what happened next.

Fushimi started to laugh. She tried to cover the smile that fought so hard to take over her face but her small hand couldn't hide that big of a smile. She sang along to the song in between giggles.

….

OMAKE:

"You may be able to block our aura but do you have moves like this?" Fushimi swayed her hips and moved her arms in a wave like manner, "Dance off bro. Me vs you."

"It's on." the strain put his staff out in front of him and danced.

Fushimi and the strain circled each other before Fushimi went back to dancing and then she pointed to Awashima. Awashima rotated her hips, when she stopped Fushimi swung around and pointed to Yayoi. Yayoi grabbed her leg and put her other arm behind her head. When she was done Fushimi pointed at the strain.

He crossed his arms and turned around, "We won!" Yayoi said excitedly.

"Give it to us." Fushimi held out her hands and the strain gave her his staff with a childlike sigh.

"Alright. You're coming back to us to Scepter 4" Awashima walked away with him dragging his feet behind her.

…..

I HAD THIS BREWING IN MY HEAD AFTER WATCHING GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY. IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE I HAD NO CHOICE, I'M SORRY. I PLAN ON WRITING MORE ONE SHOTS THAT WILL BE A BIT SAD SO I HOPE THIS MADE YOU HAPPY BECAUSE IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER HAPPY ONE.


	3. Author Note

Thank you guys for taking time out of your lives to write these amazing reviews! I'm so happy to know that you guys like this. I'm working on a really long chapter and during my free time I work on other chapters. I'm also trying to clean up my Google drive, I have a bunch of fanfic stories I'm working on. So it might take a while until I update. Right now I have the whole Fushimi and Scepter 4 friendship stuck in my head. I want to do a oneshot for each Scepter 4 member before I move onto romance and HOMRA. If you guys have an idea for a oneshot you want me to write just PM and I'll do what I can. I love you all.


	4. Unhealthy Eating Habits (Kamo)

"Now that I think about it I never been in the girl dorms before. Have you guys?" the others answered Andy's question with negative responses. Kamo sighed and looked at the building. It looked the same as theirs but slightly creepy if did say so himself.

"Why do we have to go with you anyways?" Fuse glared at Andy.

"Emotional support. I have to go up against Awashima AND Fushimi. You guys will be my shield in case she starts throwing her knives or Awashima decides to strangle me.

"I'm strangely okay with them doing that to you."mumbled Fuse. Andy gave a terrified yelp as the doors opened and Awashima peaked out.

"You're late."

Andy chuckled nervously, "Sorry. We had a hard time dragging Akiyama and Benzai away from the kotatsu."

"You just needed Goto and Enomoto. Why is everyone else here?"

"Because," Hidaka jumped in saving Andy, "They need it done by tonight and we can help make sure it gets in on time. I don't even know how Andy lost that statement from the witness and the analysis."

Awashima just blinked at him, "Get in." she stepped aside so they could come in, "Fushimi will have the contact sheet from the witness and she has copies of the reports for your analysis."

"Why is it so empty?" Andy wasn't listening to Awashima and was instead looking around in excitement.

Awashima sighed, "There aren't a lot of female Scepter 4 members. Most of them have their own homes, the others barely spend time in their dorm rooms. Yayoi, Fushimi, and me are usually the only ones here." She lead them to a staircase, "This way."

"If nobody stays here why is this place so clean?" Kamo wondered out loud.

"Most empty rooms are used for extra storage so we still have people coming in and using them."

The walls were plain white with blue stripe running horizontally along the walls. The doors had a sign nailed telling everybody who walked by what was in it. Kamo noticed that storage rooms were plain compared to the few rooms that had people inside it. Those signs had a more personal flare. Rooms not being used had no signs.

"Are you bunking with someone?" Andy asked curiously.

"No. Yayoi, Fushimi, and me are in the same hall but different rooms." Awashima stuffed her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a pink dress shirt and skinny jeans. Her heels echoed in the halls.

Enomoto tried to make polite conversation, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I will be going to a bar in a few minutes. I just need to make sure Andy gets the stuff he needs." Andy grew depressed at the thought of all the extra work that he would need to do.

"Here we are." Awashima stopped in front of an unmarked room.

Hidaka looked over her shoulder at the door, "I thought we were going to Fushimi's room." Benzai tapped his shoulder and pointed at a sign a few doors down that read, 'Awashima'. "What about it?"

Kamo shook his head, "She just said her and Fushimi's rooms were in the same hall." Hidaka still looked confused.

"Putting a sign on your door isn't a rule it just makes thing easier for us." Awashima knocked on the door.

Fushimi still looked the same as she was 3 hours ago, just changed her clothes. She had on sweat pants, baggy t-shirt, and was barefoot. Her glare was still in place and she greeted them with a click of her tongue. "What?" it was practically a growl.

"Forgive me for not informing you, but Andy needs-" Kamo didn't bother listening. He was too busy sniffing the air.

"Tch. Come in." Fushimi reluctantly moved from the door,leaving it open for them to come through, and moved over to her desk.

While the others were too busy inspecting the empty room Kamo's eyes zeroed in on the take out boxes. He ignored how the bed had pillow that looked like it was made out of cardboard, thin blanket, small desk in the corner with a laptop, and the fact that that was all there was in the room. He was too busy looking at the small trash bin near her desk that had a take out box sticking out.

Kamo could tell that everyone was thrown off by how bare her room was. He knew the others, mostly Hidaka, thought that she would have some personal items here. But there was nothing but empty space.

"Waste of my time." he heard Fushimi mumble. She went over to her desk and began to type something on the computer, "I sent you the copies and another set of copies should be printing out back at HQ incase you lose them again Andy." she hissed out his name.

Andy flinched a little while the other sweatdropped, but Kamo's eyes kept being drawn to the trash bin. Awashima left with the others following her, Hidaka stayed back to try and get Fushimi to hang out with them. Kamo heard Fushimi click her tongue at him and say something but he didn't bother paying attention to what she said. He was too busy thinking about the trash bin.

"Well she's a bitch as always." Fuse mumbled under his breath.

"FUSE!" Enomoto yelped out, the others gave him looks of astonishment. Even though they knew deep down that was what she was, he crossed a line.

Fuse looked ashamed, "Sorry."

After a few minutes of silence Goto spoke up, "I didn't realise how tiny she was."

"I think she's just really young, maybe -" Kamo didn't listen to Hidaka as the words hit home.

Tiny

Small

Takeout

Tiny

Takeout everyday

Malnourished

Shit

….

It was easy for Kamo to make an extra lunch the next day. He fell into old habits as he cut and sliced the meat and vegetables. Lucky Goto and Hidaka stole Andy away before he saw what Kamo was doing. Andy wasn't a bad person but he was a bit energetic. If Hidaka knew what Kamo was doing he would want to help, though Enomoto and Goto were quiet they would tell the others and it would lead to big mess. That was why he had Benzai and Akiyama to help him.

In order to get Fushimi to eat the healthy lunch he was making he had to spend most of the night looking for information on her eating habits. Kamo liked to think it wasn't that creepy but he knew how important it was to eat healthy food. At first it was to satisfy his own curiosity but then he learned that she ate too much takeout to be considered healthy. He remembered how small (probably underweight) she looked.

If he tried really hard he could have ignored her habits and moved on. But he couldn't get the picture of the takeout and her small wrists out of his mind. So then his father instincts kicked in, and he knew what he had to do.

The plan was to wait until Fushimi's takeout arrived. Just before she begins to eat Akiyama and Benzai would come up with an excuse to get her out of the room. Before she would suspect anything Kamo would replace the filthy excuse of food with his homemade lunch and the coffee (he heard from Enomoto that she drank too much) with a nice cup of jasmine tea. He would then leave HQ and drop the disgusting pile of food in a box in a dumpster 3 blocks away, just to be safe.

Kamo couldn't help but be nervous. She would be very mad if she ever found out what he was doing. Akiyama patted his back, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah," Benzai nodded, "What you're doing is a good thing. Not many people would be nice to her, let alone make her lunch of their own free will. Who knows, maybe it will get her to soften up."

"Your right." Kamo looked determine, "Besides she is the youngest one here. Not to mention that she has a stressful job, all that work she does and what she eats can't be healthy for her."

"Will be sure to mention that at your funeral." teased Benzai.

Akiyama chuckled, "As long as Kamo put in his special sushi everything will be okay. Nobody can resist his sushi, not even Fushimi."

"Did she ever have Kamo's sushi before?" Benzai looked like he was thinking hard, "No, she didn't."

Kamo butted in, "So will you guys be able to get her out by 11:30?" They nodded yes. "Alright see you then."

…..

As Kamo was peaking out from behind the corner he couldn't get the theme song to Mission Impossible out of his head (Andy made him watch it once). He watched as Benzai and Akiyama go up to her and tell her about something Andy did. And judging by the screams Andy did do something.

Kamo let out the breath he was holding when Fushimi left her desk unsupervised growling under her breath about how 'stupid her co-workers were'. He rushed to the desk in a hurry to get rid of the unhealthy food (nobody should be subjected to putting that in themselves). He dumped it into a plastic bag and tied the opening up so nothing would fall out. He left the lunch and jasmine tea on her desk and walked away triumphantly not noticing the security cameras along the upper walls.

….

"What is this?" Fushimi dropped an untouched lunch and tea on Kamo's desk. Kamo was shocked she knew it was him so fast.

"How did-" he saw a red light on the wall behind Fushimi, 'Shit,' he thought.

"Explain to me what you were doing before I lose my patience." not like she had any to begin with.

Kamo hung his head in defeat, "That food you were eating was unhealthy. I mean you're younger than Andy, so technically you're still a minor, I get that you want to eat takeout but you were eating it too much!"

"You looked into my…..eating habits?" it came out as a deadly growl.

"Yes I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. But you don't look so good, you barely have any meat on you. You'll get yourself sick."

"I would expect this kind of shit from Hidaka but this is ridiculous." she turned around to leave but gave him harsh parting words. "Stay out of my business, and don't ever do this again or we'll be having a problem."

…..

"I see, " Akiyama gave Kamo a pitying look, "It was worth a shot, but if she doesn't want it then there's nothing we can do."

"I know just-" Kamo sighed, "I can't help but think of my daughter ending up like Fushimi."

Benzai gave him a weird look, "How can your daughter end up like Fushimi?"

"I don't know but it can't be good."

Akiyama nodded, "Fushimi does show signs of having a troubled past now that I think about it. It's best if we leave Fushimi alone or we'll make things worse."

Kamo snorted, "Tell that to Hidaka."

"Tell what to Hidaka?" Andy walked up to them.

"It's nothing." Kamo tried to hid the rejected lunch behind his back but Andy saw it.

"Did you make an extra lunch?" Andy smiled, "Alright! Your cooking is sooo good. Can I have it?"

"Sure." Kamo handed it to him. Andy's face fell as he opened it.

"Why are there so much vegetables?"

"It's healthy, shut up!" Kamo said frustrated.

"Kamo please be nice." Akiyama turned to a shocked Andy, "He meant to give it to someone else but it was rejected."

"She eats too much take out." a depressed Kamo muttered.

"Well then make her eat it. I know how you are with having a good diet." Andy returned the lunch with a smile, "Besides you don't do this for everyone so she must be special."

Akiyama and Benzai sweatdropped as they remembered Fushimi yelling at Andy earlier for somehow managing to toss a pile of Goto's paperwork out the window. Andy bounded off in search of Enomoto and Kamo stomped off with a new-found determination. Benzai and Akiyama sighed.

…..

"Give me a-" Fushimi was cut off as Kamo burst through the door and ripped the phone from her hands.

"Listen up!" he slammed the phone shut, "I don't care what you say, you are going to eat this. You eat too much fast food and its not healthy. I mean look at you. That uniform is the smallest size and its still baggy on you. If you keep this up you'll get sick and it will cause permanent damage. You need to take better care of yourself."

He hoped Fushimi didn't hear him nervously gulp, according to Andy she smelt fear. And his imagination wasn't helping because he could see the tip of the dagger Fushimi was glaring at him. She clicked her tongue, "Fine."

Kamo was surprised that she agreed so quickly, but with Fushimi you never know. She opened the box and Kamo ignored the disgusted hiss when her eyes landed on the vegetables. "At least eat some of them." he tried to sound firm.

"Tch." She did as he said but kept her eyes on him piercing him with imaginary lasers. The silence was awkward with Fushimi never looking away from him and eating slowly. If she was trying to make this a painful experience for him then she was succeeding. Thankfully a voice on the speaker announced an escaped strain and Kamo's squad was supposed to retrieve the strain.

"Make sure you eat your vegetables." he left with those parting words ignoring the angry click of her tongue.

Fushimi gave a frustrated sigh when he disappeared from her sight. Giving a hateful look the lunch and tea left on her desk she swiped one more sushi and dumped it into the trash bin before preparing for an all nighter.

…

SORRY IF THIS ONE'S NOT THAT GOOD. I'M SAVING THE REALLY LONG CHAPTER FOR LAST, SO WHEN YOU SEE ANDY'S CHAPTER YOU'LL KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO START DOING HOMRA AND ROMANCE. BUT THAT WILL BE A WHILE BECAUSE I'M ADDING AWASHIMA AND TAKERU KUSUHARA TO THE LIST OF SCEPTER 4 MEMBERS I'M DOING. UP NEXT IS MY CHRISTMAS ONESHOT, THE DEADLINE IS ON CHRISTMAS DAY SO KEEP AN EYE OUT :)


	5. Turning of a Grinch (Scepter 4)

Fushimi couldn't stand the christmas song being played on the speaker of the store. It was old and overplayed. Clicking her tongue she walked into the toy section of the store. She remembered running down these same aisle as a child with her older brother trailed behind her. She could still hear his chuckles to this day.

Walking over to a shelf that had not been cleaned for years she started her search. Her eyes skimmed over the dust covered puzzle boxes until she spotted a small black box behind a power ranger action figure (he never let her call them dolls). She reached for it ignoring the the dust bunnies clinging onto her fingers. Fushimi held it close to her face as her fingers skimmed over the silver letters that spelt 'DOMINOES' in a layer of dust.

"Why are you such a grinch Fushimi?" She whirled around to find a small with dark brown hair and eyes the same color as Fushimi's. His 10 year old frame was clothed in a dirty, baggy blue t-shirt with black shorts and tan, beat up tennis shoes. "You used to love Christmas. Is it because of me? I'm sorry."

Fushimi fell to her knees dropping the domino box, "No. It was not your fault." she reached for the child, "It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm so sorry." tears ran down her face as the child stepped away from her.

"Come see me one last time please. You haven't seen me since that day, I got big. Bigger than you." he giggled, "Please. One last time."

There was a loud crash a few aisles over. Fushimi looked over where the sound came from but calmed down when she heard the laughter of children reached her ears. She turned back to the child but was disappointed to find that he disappeared. She whipped her tears away and stood up with the dominoes in hand. She plucked the action figure off the shelves and stuffed her findings in her pocket. She walked out through the back door not bothering to pay.

"Just like old times." Fushimi thought.

…

"I want three days off." Munakata looked up from his puzzle in surprise.

"You can have more than three days." he smiled at her, "You saved up a lot of vacation days. May I ask where you are going?"

"No." she clicked her tongue and walked out.

…

It was Christmas morning, Hidaka and Andy were bouncing off the walls.

"Hurry up Kamo. I want to open presents." Kamo gave Andy a mock glare.

"Calm down its not like their going anywhere." Fuse dodged the shove Andy gave him

The four of them entered a room with a tree decorated in Scepter 4 colors. Akiyama and Benzai were drinking tea on the floor near the tree while Munakata and Awashima were snacking on cookies in the corner. Goto and Enomoto were fixing up a table with snacks on it.

"Good morning to you too." Goto looked at Andy and Hidaka in amusement as they rushed over to the pile of presents under the tree.

Enomoto laughed, "We might as well get started then." Hidaka and Andy cheered.

Everyone gathered around the tree and Akiyama started to pass them out, Hidaka. This one is from Goto."

Hidaka tore the wrapping paper off and screamed in fear as the statue that watched him while he slept popped up.

…

"We are going to pull the plug." the old woman sneered, "There is nothing you can do about it you ungrateful whore."

Fushimi looked at the man on the hospital bed. His long greasy hair framed his face that had scars permanently etched into it. The old woman slammed the door on her way out of the room. Fushimi didn't flinch.

She finally let the tears fall.

….

"Didn't we get it all?" Enomoto questioned Akiyama.

"Who cares we get more presents." Andy had a giant smile on his face as he reached for a box. He looked at the label and blinked in shocked. "Oi Benzai. Looks like you're going to have to tell Fushimi you're not interested."

Benzai looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"She gave you a present."

….

Fushimi looked through the window at the middle aged doctor remove the white tubes keeping the patient alive. He pulled out a synge with a light orange liquid and pushed the needle into the delicate wrist. She heard the flat line.

There was a slight pressure on her fingers. Like she was the one to push the needle in. It certainly felt that way.

She couldn't help but look at the power ranger action figure resting on the table and the dominoes scattered across the floor. She remembered when she threw all of them in a fit of rage.

…

"Wait a minute." Akiyama help up some other presents, "All of us have one. All from Fushimi."

Everyone looked shocked as they slowly accepted the presents. Hidaka gulped, "I'll go first."

He tore the paper off to reveal two new video game cases, "No way!" Hidaka held them up to the light, "I can't believe it! This is so cool!"

"What is it?" Akiyama looked at the cases suriously.

"These are the games I told you about last week. All the stores were sold out when I went to buy one."

Fuse snickered, "I remember. You wouldn't stop pouting all day."

Enomoto ignored the flustered Hidaka and snickering Andy and opened his present. He gasped in surprise. There was a unopened dvd case that held 5 disks of Zelda and special features. The others looked over his shoulder as he squealed in excitement when he saw the World of Warcraft computer game under the dvd case.

"Open yours." Andy demanded Kamo. He sighed and opened it.

Inside the box was a kitchen knife set and a set of plates with brown, red, yellow, and orange leaves painted on it. But that wasn't what had Andy rolling on the floor laughing. Kamo was currently staring at an apron with the words "You wish. I'm THE cook.", the words had flames in them. In the background was chibi ninjas dressed in yellow and pink slashing vegetables and fruits.

"Interesting." Munakata muttered and rubbed his chin, he opened his present. There were two puzzles. One had a 5,000 piece, on the picture there was nothing but cherry blossoms. The other one was plain white.

Following Munakata's lead Awashima opened her's. There were a ton of red bean paste coupons and a bracelet with charms on it. There was a baby, cat, broken heel, and a familiar pair of sunglasses. The present left her blushing and one question on her mind, "How did she know?"

"Fuck yeah!" Kamo hit Andy outside the head but it didn't stop him from looking at his present. Recently Andy had been getting into soccer and his favorite team would be playing next week. There was a soccer ball signed by said team and 8 tickets to the game.

"Thank you Fu-" Andy remembered Fushimi wasn't there. His little slip up dampened the mood but Akiyama was quick to snap out of it.

His present was 3 tickets to a Shakespeare play and a wooden kanata with the words "Out cause is just" engraved on it. Benzai had a matching kanata and a book, "How to take care of you kotetsu for dummies", it also came with a tool kit.

Goto started to mutter darkly as he clutched the new tiki head that looked like it was screaming in pain. Fuse sighed and opened his. There was a collection of "Aliens vs Predators" along with a signed poster.

Everyone started to talk at once. Everyone except Hidaka. He was busy staring out the window in thought.

"I got it!"

….

Fushimi didn't dress up for the funeral and that earned her dirty looks and mean words whispered in her ear. She ignored them even as they all left the graveyard. She was too busy looking at the two children playing dominoes above the grave.

She listened to their laughter as the sun went down. She dropped the bag from her shoulder and started to pull out some fireworks.

"I'm going crazy." she thought as she positioned the fireworks randomly around the graveyard. Tears fell down her face in a never ending kept 3 roman candles in her hand and used the other hand to summon her HOMRA flame and light the fireworks including one of the candles in her hand.

The fireworks went off letting Fushimi see the statues guarding the graves. The boy from the store pulled her shirt until she gave in and looked at him. He gave a hollow laugh and started to run, dodging aqua blue sparks and gesturing for Fushimi to chase after him.

She weaved in and out of tombstones aiming heer lit candle at the boy as he made 'pew' sounds with his imaginary gun. The familiar writing on the stones were showered in a dark orange and easter purple. It was a scene straight out of Fushimi's childhood.

As her second candle finished spewing green sparkes she let herself fall to the ground on her back. She gazed at the rest of the fireworks going off and lit her last candle, holding the candle up to the sky she watched as it fired at the top of the dead trees giving it color. The tears stopped at some point and Fushimi was left on the ground listening to the boy run around laughing.

….

Fushimi stepped onto the escalator going down giving the boy one final look. He was waving wildly and a man stepped behind him sending Fushimi a gentle smile which she returned. It was the same man from the hospital, the one who had stood by her side until the his end, the one who was buried. They disappeared when a cart full of suitcases rushed between them and Fushimi.

"Goodbye Rin." the smile was still on her face.

Fushimi was still smiling as she stroked the domino box in her pocket (the action figure was left on his grave). The bag digging in her side held the precious photo album that held the pictures of two familiar smiling children. It had pictures of them swimming in a lake, playing with fireworks in a graveyard, playing with dominoes, and running around a familiar store. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

At the bottom was the special unit. Kamo and Goto were holding a giant colorful sign with her name on it. Hidaka was waving his hands around looking like a idiot as always. The others were smiling at her.

As she got closer to the bottom of the escalador her smile faded and she greeted them with a click of her tongue.

…

MERRY CHRISTMAS, I'M SO SORRY IF I RUINED THIS ONE WITH INSANE!FUSHIMI I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. IF YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME THINGS YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHRISTMAS FOR PART 2 *EVIL LAUGH*. THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I WILL BE EXPLORING HURT!FUSHIMI I AM CURRENTLY DOING RESEARCH FOR BADASS!FUSHIMI:

RWBY (MAINLY WEISS)

KARA NO KYOUKAI (ROOFTOP FIGHT)

ATTACK ON TITAN ;) (MIKASA)

SWORD OF THE STRANGER (FINAL FIGHT)

SWORD ART ONLINE

ELFEN LIED

THE OFFICE (CREED)

CANAAN

DEADMAN WONDERLAND

SABAGEBU (EPISODE 4, SHOOTING GAME)

GUNSLINGER GIRL

I'M LOOKING AT THESE FOR INSPIRATION FOR BADASS!FUSHIMI IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THESE I ENCOURAGE YOU TO OR IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ON THE LIST TELL ME AND I'LL CHECK IT OUT. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS.


	6. AU! Of Cops and Prostitutes (Munakata)

Munakata walked down the white halls listening to the random beeps coming from different rooms. Coming to a stop in front of the room labeled 316 he prepared himself for what was to come. Upon entering the room he saw the familiar face of Fushimi being swallowed by the hospital pillows and blanket. The blanket was pulled up to her waist so as not to get in the way of the tubes attached to her.

Her eyes snapped open, "Where is he?" she hissed out.

"You mean the kid you risked your life for? The same one that abandoned you during the raid?" it was cruel to chuckle after saying this but he did. ""He disappeared along with the rest of HOMRA. The left you."

"Liar." Fushimi hissed out she tried to sit up but Munakata gently pushed her down ignoring the small groan of pain that escaped her. She laid down too weak to fight back.

His smirk turned to a gentle smile when he thought of the good news. "We found your real papers." Fushimi froze, "Your a minor and still in need of a guardian. Don't worry, we took care of that while you were...out."

"What did you do?!" Munakata ignored her and stared into her eyes. The same eyes that had seen too much. He remembered when Scepter 4 first met Fushimi.

Hidaka and his partner, Goto, caught her and a man arranging a "meeting". The combination of lifeless eyes and appearing underage drove Hidaka to put her in an empty cell away from the other prisoners and stand guard. He tried to get her to eat (skimpy clothing showed her ribs poking out), and to talk to her. The rest of Scepter 4 came by to see the girl that had Hidaka so worked up. 3 hours later the orange haired brat posted her bail.

Akiyama found, obviously false, papers so they couldn't put her some place safe and off the streets. The next 2 years were spent hunting her down off the streets and doing what they could for her. Munakata would occasionally "arrest" her once in a while. Now they had what they needed to do just that.

"I had a "heart to heart" with the judge and he gave me custody over you." he ignored the small intake of breath, "However since I live in the dorms you will have to stay with Awashima until I find a nice house for us. You remember Awashima right? She was the one who kept trying to give you red bean paste. Which reminds me, I need to sneak some food in here for you."

"Shut up." Fushimi glared at him, "I never agreed to any of this you bastard."

"But it did happen. The judge was very…...understanding about your situation. You should be happy. The dorms are much better than the hole you have been living in." her eyeswidened in surprise, "Yes we found where you used to live. We moved all of your stuff to your new room. We did however end up losing some of your stuff. But don't worry we can go shopping for clothes and other stuff later. We can have some personal bonding time."

"You can't do this to me."

"Why don't you call me dad, after all I did adopt you. Oh!" Munakata gave her, what he hoped was, a calming smile. "I took care of your schooling. From now on you will be home schooled at Scepter 4 HQ. A couple weeks after you settle in you will start working part time for Scepter 4. The others are so excited. They have been trying so hard to put you somewhere safe but we could never find anything. That is to be expected of HOMRA though."

"Asshole!" Fushimi choked out. Munakata heard the monitor beeping furiously.

Munakata patted her head, "Let's try not to use that language, okay?" he cupped her face with his hands, "I always wanted a daughter. You best compose yourself, the others will be coming in here shortly. They spent the whole night in the waiting room after dealing with those gang members.. The ones who were beating you up so you better thank them."

He walked towards the door, "I won't go along with this. I'll fight you." her words didn't slow him down.

He pushed open the door and saw a worried Hidaka and pissed Kamo being blocked by a nurse.

"Sir, you can't go in there."

Munakata stepped in, "Don't worry there with me." Hidaka and Kamo rushed to Fushimi's room while the others followed giving him grateful smiles. He ignored the nurse who was threatening to call the doctor and continued walking down the hall. He smiled when he heard Hidaka fussing over Fushimi.

...

I'M SO SORRY, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL SINCE ITS MY LAST SEMESTER. SO UPDATES WILL BE SLOW. TO MAKE UP FOR IT I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE SUMMARIES FOR 4 ONESHOTS I WANT TO DO AFTER THE ANDY CHAPTER. ALL OF THEM ARE ROMANCE. READ THEM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ FIRST AFTER I'M DONE WITH SCEPTER 4 FRIENDSHIP. I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A PREVIEW OF THE ONE THAT PEOPLE WANT TO SEE THE MOST AND I'LL HAVE THE WHOLE STORY READY AFTER ANDY.

AU! The Fallen Angel: A group of demons see an angel willingly fall and fall in "love" with her. When she fails to respond to them their thoughts are filled with revenge. (Harem, dark, smut)

Model: Totsuka wasn't stalking Fushimi. He really wasn't. He just wanted to have a picture of her smiling so he can put it on his wall of fame. But why does this weird feeling in his chest grow the more he watches her? (TotsukaxFushimi )

I See Her: Akiayama was fine with his relationship with Fushimi. Even though the only affection she showed him was behind locked doors and in the dark. He saw the real her and that was all that mattered, it was all that kept him from leaving her. (AkiyamaxFushimi)

Popping the Question: Yes, Enomoto liked Fushimi. Deep in his heart he thought that his relationship with her was better then before. Now he has to trust his friends will create the perfect atmosphere to ask a certain question. (EnomotoxFushimi)


End file.
